Revolution 9
---- Bottle of claret for you if I'd realised. Well, do next time. I'd forgotten all about it, George, so I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? Yes. Cheeky bitch. Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number Then there's this Welsh Rarebit wearing some brown underpants About the shortage of grain in Hertfordshire Every one of them knew that as time went by They'd get a little bit older and a little bit slower but It's all the same thing, in this case manufactured by someone who's always Umpteen times Your fibres giving it diddly-i-dee District was leaving, intended to pay for Number 9, number 9 Who's to know? Who was to know? Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9 I sustained nothing worse than Also spoken for Whatever you're doing A business deal falls through I informed him on the third night When fortune gives Number 9, number 9, number 9 Right, right Right, right, right, right Right, right 9, number 9, number 9, number 9 I've missed all of that It makes me a few days late Compared with, like, wow! And weird stuff like that Taking our sides sometimes Floral bark Rouge doctors have brought this specimen I have nobody's short-cuts, aha… 9, number 9 With the situation They are standing still The plan, the telegram Ooh ooh Number 9, number Ooh A man without terrors from beard to false As the headmaster reported to me My son he really can try as they do to find function Who could tell what he was saying, and his voice was low and his hive was high And his eyes were low All right! Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9 So the wife called, and we'd better go to see a surgeon Or whatever to price it Right! Yellow underclothes So, any road, we went to see the dentist instead Who gave her a pair of teeth which wasn't any good at all So I said I'd marry, join the bloody Navy and went to sea In my broken chair, my wings are broken and so is my hair I am not in the mood for wearing Um da Aaah How? The dogs were dogging, the cats were catting The birds were birding, and the fish were fishing The men were themming, and the when were whimming Only to find the night-watchman Unaware of his presence in the building Onion soup Number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9, number 9 Industrial output Financial imbalance Thrusting it between his shoulder blades The Watusi The Twist El Dorado Take this, brother, may it serve you well Maybe it's nothing Aaah Maybe it's not that; it's What? What? Oh Maybe even then Exposures in London It's a difficulty being By exposure Because it's almost like being naked If you become naked That line Hold that line Hold that line Hold that line Hold that line Block that kick Block that kick Block that kick Block that kick Block that kick Block that kick Block that kick Block that kick Block that kick |} Category:Downloaded Songs Category:The Beatles Category:The Beatles' Songs